Literacy holds a critical role in the lives of all children. Writing is an important part of literacy. It is crucial that students at risk for literacy learning difficulties, especially those with severe speech and physical impairments have access to exemplary literacy instruction that enables them to become successful readers and writers. The objective of this project is to produce an innovative integrated writing software tool that supports beginning writers across the writing process - planning, composing, revising, publishing, and sharing. Currently, a single tool does not exist that 1) supports beginning writers across the writing process, 2) addresses principles of universal design, 3) incorporates research on writing development and best practice of instruction, 4) assists teachers in easily customizing the interface and content, and 5) provides meaningful, instructionally valid outcome data on students. The primary aim of this tool is to develop a writing software tool that will support the writing development of students with disabilities. The population of focus for this proposal will be students with severe speech and physical impairments. The proposed integrated writing software tool will address these five challenges and meet the primary aim of the project by demonstrating the development of writing skills through quantitative and qualitative changes in student writing products. Specifically, the feasibility of this writing software tool will be demonstrated through measurement of 1) tool leamability, 2) tool ease and efficiency of use, and 3) and effect of the tool on writing quantity and quality. [unreadable] [unreadable]